htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Your Seat
Take Your Seat is a HTF Dimensions episode. It takes place in dimension 3. Roles Staring *Flippy *Flaky *Gamey *Petunia Featuring *Shakes *Conspiracy Appearances *Squeaky Plot A happy Flippy settles into a seat in a movie theater, popcorn in hand. In front of him, Flaky eats popcorn, but does so quite loudly. As Flippy calmly beckons Flaky to be more quiet, Gamey enters the theater, arms full of snacks and drinks. She accidentally bumps into the projector, which causes it to start flashing white. This causes Flippy to start having war flashbacks, resulting in an emergence of Evil Flippy. Immediately, Flippy goes over to Flaky, who is now unwrapping a chocolate bar. He laughs evily, then Flaky is raised up slightly and then pulled down into the seat. She flails as Flippy comes up and pulls down on the seat, tearing her apart. Next, as Petunia stands by the popcorn machine, Flippy laughs evil and grabs her head and smashes it through the glass of the machine. Petunia screams as Flippy holds her head above the flame. Popping sounds are heard as her head begins expanding, until finally, popcorn-sized pieces of her brain pop out of her head. We now cut to the middle of the theater (between the seats and the screen) as the theater is constantly plunged into darkness and then relit briefly by the flashing projector. We first see Flippy chasing Shakes before it goes dark. When it does, we hear Gamey's scream. Then we see Flippy strangling Shakes as Gamey watches on in horror. As the screen goes black again we hear gagging. Finally, we see a lifeless Gamey with Shakes wrapped around her neck. By the projector, Conspiracy backs up and looks around, whimpering in fear. Flippy pops up from behind the projector, breathing heavily, and shoves it forward. The lens of the projector pierces Conspiracy's skull and forces his eye out of its socket. On the screen, Conspiracy's bloodshot eye is displayed. Conspiracy's pupil moves around the screen as he screams in pain. His screams die out as his eye is burnt and the screen returns to white. Suddenly, popcorn flies at the screen and we hear squeaking. Unaware of all that has gone on around him, Squeaky sits in his seat, throwing popcorn at the screen. Flippy emerges in the row of seats behind Squeaky. As the episode irises out, we hear a crunching/squishing noise, indicating that likely Squeaky didn't fare any better than his fellow moviegoers. Deaths *Flaky is torn to pieces by Flippy, using her theater seat. *Petunia's brains are popped like popcorn when Flippy holds her head over a flame. *Shakes may have been killed when Flippy uses him to strangle Gamey. (debatable) *Gamey is strangled to death. *Conspiracy's skull is impaled by a movie projector and it's likely that his brain was burnt by the extreme heat the projector gave off. *It can be assumed that Squeaky got his neck snapped, then died. (death not shown) Goofs *When Flippy shoves Petunia into the popcorn machine, his mouth is upside-down. The same happened when he's killing Flaky. *Flippy's ears disappear briefly when he appears behind the projector. *In a few frames, Shake's head hood is not properly layered. *A normal theater would not be set up with the popcorn machine and projector in the same room as the seats. Gallery Flippy Shh.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 3 Episodes Category:Internet episodes